


laugh

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha does not like her laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laugh

She does not laugh often, and when she does it is a flash of lightning, the crack of a gun, the sound after a bomb has gone off. She does not like her laugh.

She is pretence and beauty, swift and silent and beautiful. She is everything her laugh is not. And she hates that it betrays her.

She has others of course; girlish: sweet and demure, dark: harsh and brittle.

She can be anything she wishes to be but herself; that trick is forgotten.

It used to make her sad. It doesn’t anymore; not for a long time now.


End file.
